Spectre Candidate
by CommanderSpectre
Summary: (Same Last Name Shepcest AU) Spectre John Shepard has been assigned to evaluate and judge the performance of Commander Sarah Shepard to see if she would be able to cut it as a part of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel. (Rated M for a very good reason)


**Bioware owns any and all things Mass Effect, I just mess with it a bit.**

 **This is an AU where John Shepard is a Council Spectre and my Sarah Shepard is a Spectre Candidate. Before anyone starts thinking paradox, it's more of a "same last name" situation.**

 **Where does this fit in the story line of the games? It doesn't. It is a smutty storytelling aberration.**

* * *

She had kissed him on a damn bet. Joker had bet her a hundred credits she wouldn't kiss the Council Spectre watchdog evaluating her performance to see if she would cut it as a Spectre. Well, now she's a hundred credits richer and Joker can shut his pie hole.

It had happened and then it was over just as quickly, his skin warm through his uniform, buzzed hair almost velvet soft under her fingers as she held the back of his neck. Thinking back on it, she remembered how his hands had started to creep around her hips, the feel of his tongue tracing the line of her lips, seeking entrance. She had caught a glimpse of the look in his eyes when she pulled away, yelling to the cockpit for Joker to pay up.

Sarah sat in her quarters, reading from a datapad when the doors beeped once, signaling that they were about to open. Looking up, she watched him walk in, his expression hard and the startling blue of his eyes blazing. To say they didn't get along would be somewhat of an understatement. He took his role as her "Spectre Candidacy Officer" a little too seriously and every time she turned around he was there, watching her. They had already had it out over how her day-to-day was _none_ of the Councils business and he needed to back off.

"Shepard." She said, standing from her seat. He looked away from her only long enough to punch a command into his omni-tool and she could see the control on the door flash once before going red. Was he really _that_ pissed at her? It was just a damn kiss.

Her mind started running over the various weapons she had stashed around the room. Pistol under the bed. Knife under the lip of her desk. Any number of objects could be used as a bludgeoning tool should it come to it. She doubted the Council would like it if she killed one of their Spectres, but if he attacked her, she would defend herself.

"Shepard." He growled back, clearly angry about something. The fact that they had the same last name caused a bit of confusion when he first came aboard, but they had straightened it out. He was Spectre John Shepard and she was Commander Sarah Shepard.

"Can I help you?" She asked, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"You can fucking explain yourself." He ground out.

"What did I do now?" She asked.

"That kiss you attacked me with earlier."

"That I _attacked_ you with? Joker bet me credits I wouldn't do it and I don't back down from a bet. You want half? Seeing as you were the victim in all this. It's only fair." She said and he made a low sound of anger, advancing on her. She spared him a quick once-over. He had changed out of his uniform and into something more casual, a dark leather jacket over a white t-shirt and jeans, black boots on his feet. Okay, he looked a little yummy, she had to admit. The jeans fit him well and the jacket and t-shirt did nothing to hide the width of his shoulders and solid build.

"No I don't want fucking half." He said through gritted teeth and her hands fell to her sides as she went into a defensive stance.

"Do you want an apology? Fine. I'm sorry. I was out of line and I apologize. It'll never fucking happen again. Are we done-" Her words were cut off as he grabbed her, his lips crashing down on hers. Sarah shoved him away with her hands to his chest, forcing him back a few steps and wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. "What the fuck, Shepard." There was a beat before he came at her again, only this time her arms wrapped around his neck as his came around her waist, crushing her to him as he took her mouth like it was a military objective: with a purpose and driving need that made her heart race.

He didn't wait for permission, his tongue pushing past her lips to twine with hers and a shiver went down her spine, her hands moving over his chest, feeling the flat planes of defined muscle as she pushed his jacket over his shoulders. He let it fall to the floor, breaking the kiss to raise his arms as she lifted his shirt to remove it, their lips coming together again as he wrapped her in his arms. John turned her suddenly, her back against his chest, lips latching onto her neck as he pushed up her shirt, palming her breasts and kneading them through the black lace of her bra, her head falling back onto his shoulder as she reached back, fingers curling against the back of his head, nails dragging over the dark stubble of his hair.

His teeth came down on the soft skin of her neck, driving a moan from her lips and he wrapped a hand around her throat as the other fumbled with her pants, pushing under the waistband. He hissed in her ear as his hand slid between her legs, finding her building arousal and her hand clenched against the back of his head as he pressed against her, fingers curling into her. Her legs almost gave out as the heel of his hand ground against her clit and he pushed her against the table, the edge digging into her thighs.

His name came out in a whimper, his groan in her ear making her shudder and when he pressed his hips against her, she could feel him hard and thick behind the zipper of his pants. Pushing back, she ground against him and his hand tightened around her throat briefly in warning, light blossoming behind her eyelids. His hand suddenly gentled, cupping her jaw and turning her head so he could kiss her as his fingers continued to pump inside her, making her grow wetter, burn hotter. His fingers left her making her whimper and he lifted her shirt, casting it aside. Pulling back slightly, he undid the clasp to her bra, his hands smoothing down her arms as it fell from her and he cupped her breasts in his palms, fingers toying with the peaks until they were hard, pinching and rolling them between his fingertips, making her moan against his lips.

"Sarah." He breathed as he broke the kiss, grinding his hips against her ass. John pulled away from her suddenly, dropping to his knees as he pulled down her fatigues. Datapads scattered as her hands tried to find purchase on the table when he parted her legs, burying his mouth between them and licking her opening slowly, the tip of his tongue flicking against her and making her cry out. He didn't linger, standing again and she heard the release of his pants right before she felt the wide head of length press against her entrance, running through her folds before pushing into her. "So wet, so tight." John whispered as he filled her, his hands wrapping around her hips.

Her arms trembled when she leaned against them as he pulled out halfway before pushing forward again, his hips nestled against her ass.

"Holy fuck, John." She gasped and her saying his name was apparently what uhe needed, as he started to move, pushing and pulling in a slow, steady rhythm, fingers digging into her hips. Despite the heated beginning, this wasn't a frenzied fucking, his pace was almost agonizingly slow, but he pushed deep into her, seeming to focus on the feeling of her wrapped around him, rather than getting off.

Reaching around her, he felt between her legs and she went to her elbows on the tabletop as his fingers found her clit, pressing and rubbing against it.

"Sarah," he gasped, "Enjoy yourself." She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and she relaxed as she stopped chasing after an orgasm, sinking into the feeling of him moving inside her, the slow circle of his rough fingertips against her clit. It seemed he was going too slow for them to find a release, but after what seemed like an eternity clouded by pleasure, she could feel her orgasm start to build in the pit of her stomach, but just like everything else, it did it _slowly._

With a subtle shift of his hips, he passed over that spot deep inside her again and again, her lips parting as the release building became deeper, more profound. Sarah felt his fingers pull aside the heavy fall of hair from the back of her neck, his lips touching her skin and tasting the sweat that had beaded there.

"Sarah." John whispered, his deep voice breaking through the haze in her mind, "Come." She did with a cry, a dam breaking and her orgasm hitting her so hard that she saw stars, tears filling her eyes as she convulsed, inner muscles clenching and releasing around him. He joined her shortly after, giving a strangled shout of her name, his hips losing their rhythm as he almost collapsed on her back, member pulsing as he spilled inside her.

He stayed buried in her for several minutes, his breath hot against her skin as his fingers continued to rub at her, drawing out the last vestiges of her release before he stilled. With an arm around her, he helped her to standing, her back against his chest again as he slipped from her, making her whimper.

John's hands were gentle as they ran over her body, smoothing over her skin and kneading her thighs, his lips pressed to the curve of her shoulder. Going to his knees again, he helped her from her pants that had pooled at her feet, taking off his boots and doing the same. She turned to face him as he stood again, his hand coming up to grasp her chin, staring into her eyes before he kissed her deeply.

Sarah made a small sound of surprise as he suddenly picked her up in his arms, giggling against his lips as he carried her to the bed despite the very short distance between it and the table. Laying her down on the soft blankets, he laid beside her, fingertips tracing the line of her face as he looked down at her before settling next to her, pulling her against his chest as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **I need Andraste after writing this. Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
